They Don't Approve
by TheOutsidersIsAmazingButSad
Summary: Kenny's parents don't approve of Token because he's black, and Token's parents don't approve of Kenny because he's poor. Can their love be able to make it through, or will it be torn apart by their parents' disapproval? Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, if I did, I would be so rich my face would fall off.
1. Chapter 1

I sat at the dinner table as I waited anxiously for the frozen waffles to pop out of the toaster. I was a little excited because today we were having blueberry waffles instead of the usual plain. When you had no syrup, the plain waffles barely tasted like anything, but I supposed it was better than starving to death.

"Me first! Me first!" Kevin exclaimed like he always does when the first two waffles popped up.

"Only take one Kevin, we don't have enough for everyone to have two." My mother said when he reached for both of the waffles. Even though I'm now sixteen, my family is still poor as shit, not that I really expected anything more.

My dad took the second waffle, causing me to glare at him, that one should have been for Karen. I could excuse Kevin, a TV fell on his head when he was a baby, giving him slight brain damage. However, he wasn't so bad that he had to be in the Special Ed class or anything like that.

As usual, I ended up getting the last waffle, that didn't matter much though, at least I got something this time, unlike last week when there were only four frozen waffles instead of five.

"So, Kenny, I saw you talking to some black boy today." My dad said with his mouth full of waffle.

"Yea, so?" I asked.

"I don't want you associating with those kinds of people, they think that the whole world owes them just because they're black, they can just sit on their ass and get everything handed to them, while I have to work for a living." He rambled.

Yea, like sitting on your ass drinking really qualifies as working. I thought to myself, not daring to say it out loud though.

"Dad, they're not like that, at least Token isn't, he's different." I said.

"I don't want to see you associating with that boy anymore, us McCormicks stick around with our own kind." He said.

So drunkards and drug addicts? I thought to myself, once again, I dared not say it out loud.

"This is so unfair!" I exclaimed, pushing my half-eaten waffle over towards Karen, before storming to my room, ignoring my dad yelling about how life isn't fair.

After a few minutes of looking at my Playboy mags, I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. As usual, my parents didn't acknowledge me when I left, not that I minded much anymore. I walked until I reached Stark's Pond, I smiled when I saw Token on the bench reading a book.

"What are you reading?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

"Oh, just a book for my debate class."He replied, carefully sitting it down on the other side of him.

"Is it any good?" I asked as I scooted closer to him.

"Well, if you think text book type books are good, then yea, it's good." He said, placing his hand on top of mine.

"So, why are you reading out here in the cold instead of your big fabulous mansion?" I asked before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"My parents and I had a fight." He said. That shocked me, Token's family hardly ever fought, especially not with their perfect straight-A athletic son.

"What? What about?" I asked.

"Well, they don't like the fact that we're together, they said I could do way better than some white-trash piece of shit, their words not mine, and they said that if I didn't end it with you, then they're going to send me to a boarding school." He choked out as his eyes filled with tears. This shocked me even more than fighting with his parents, he NEVER cried.

"Wha- you're not, you're not breaking up with me are you?" I stammered out, feeling tears of my own spring up into my eyes.

"No! Of course not! I don't care what my parents say, I love you and I want to be with you." He said firmly.

"But, what about getting sent to a boarding school?" I asked.

"I'll run away, heck, I'll move in with you, we could live together." He said with slight excitement, taking my hands in his. I let out a light sigh, hating to be the one to drop the bombshell of hell and disappointment on him.

"Um Token, as much as I love that idea, and as much as I would love nothing more than to live with you, my parents don't approve of us being together either."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It made me smile A LOT :)**

* * *

I stared at Kenny open mouthed in shock at what he had just told me, his parents didn't approve of me either? I figured they'd be thrilled to learn that their son was dating the richest kid in town.

"Why not?" I asked as I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, I decided to ignore it, Kenny was more important.

"My dad said that we should, that I should, hang out with my own kind." He said uneasily.

"So, what you're saying is, your dad doesn't approve of me because I'm black?" I asked. I couldn't believe it, in a progressive town like South Park, this is the last thing I expected.

"Yes, but I'm not going to listen to him, I don't care what he does to me, I'm not going to leave you." He said before pressing his lips against mine in a long heated kiss.

I pulled him into my lap and kissed him deeper, knocking his hood off as I ran my fingers through his dirty blond locks.

"Aren't you going to get that?" He asked, nodding his head down towards my phone which had been buzzing non-stop.

"Yea." I said with a light sigh. I grabbed my phone and saw that Nichole was calling. This surprised me a little, she hadn't talked to me since I broke up with her to date Kenny.

"Hello?" I said with confusion evident in my voice.

"Hey Token." I heard the unmistakable voice of Bebe say, even though I was slightly relieved that it wasn't Nichole, I was confused on why Bebe was calling me from her phone.

"Hey Bebe? Why are you calling me on Nichole's phone?" I asked.

"Oh, Craig threw mine into the mall fountain, apparently all my texting was giving him a headache, guys are so immature sometimes!" Bebe exclaimed.

"Yep." I said, nodding my head in agreement even though I'm a guy myself.

"So uh, why did you call?" I asked.

"Well, this is going to sound a little weird, but your father offered me five hundred dollars to take you out on a date, and give you a fun time. I turned the money down, but I just thought you should know." Bebe said.

I let out a groan, I couldn't believe my dad would stoop that low, and I also couldn't believe he would ask Bebe out of all people. No, actually, that didn't surprise me in the slightest, because Bebe was the deemed 'hot girl' of the school, people assumed she was a huge air-headed bimbo that would screw anything with a penis. However, that wasn't true, Bebe was super smart, possibly even smarter than Wendy, but she wasn't all up in your face about it. Bebe also wasn't the school ho, in fact, she had only slept with one person, her boyfriend since grade five, Butters. Everyone was shocked when they learned about Bebe and Butters, partly because everyone thought Butters was gay, and partly because they thought Bebe was way out of his league, however, they both made each other extremely happy, just like it is with Kenny and I.

"Thanks for telling me Bebe, you're a great friend." I said with a smile before hanging up the phone.

"So, what was that about?" Kenny asked.

"Well, my father tried to bribe Bebe into asking me out on a date." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Wow, that's low, that's real low, I had no idea your parents were like that." Kenny said.

"Yea, me neither, speaking of my parents, I better go before they decide to reserve a place for me at the boarding school." I said, leaning down and giving him a chaste kiss.

"Okay Token, I love you, see you at school tomorrow." Kenny said with a cheerful smile, however, I could detect slight pain in his eyes. I wanted to stay there, to comfort him, but I also didn't want to be sent away.

"I love you too." I said, kissing him again before I headed off towards my house.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If anyone is offended by the racism in this chapter, then I sincerely apologise.**

 **I would also again like to thank everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

I walked hand in hand with Token the next morning, into the school building, only for us to be forcefully ripped apart by my brother Kevin.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded, even though Kevin is almost twenty, he is still in high school with the rest of us.

"What do you mean?" I asked with slight irritation, it takes a lot to get me mad, but when that happens, watch out.

"Dad said you can't hang out with this ni-"

"KEVIN!" Wendy gasped out, obviously knowing what he was about to say.

My eyes then drifted over to Token who had his hands balled up into fists, and he was looking at Kevin with dark eyes full of hate.

"Just shut up Kevin." I growled, gently grabbing Token's arm and pulling him away from my brother.

"I can't believe him, I really can't believe him." He said through gritted teeth as he shook with anger.

"Me neither, I knew Kevin was a dumb-shit, but I never knew he was that dumb." I said, shaking my head. I then started to kiss Token, when I am interrupted by Cartman.

"Oh my god you guys! You will never believe what I saw!" He exclaimed huffily, out of breath from running the like ten feet over here.

"What?" I asked, even though I really didn't care, I figured it would help Token get his mind off of what Kevin said.

"I saw Damien Thorne and Christophe DeLorne kissing behind the school." He huffed.

"Nu uh." Kyle, who had made it over here with Stan, said in disbelief.

"No, it's true you guys! I saw it, you can ask Butters." Cartman said as his face turned even redder than it already was.

"Nu uh." Kyle said again.

"Yes huh you butt-fuckin Jew! Go see for yourself if you don't believe me." Cartman snapped.

Token rolled his eyes and started walking away, I decided to follow him, if you've seen one Cartman/Kyle fight, you've seen them all.

"Hey guys." Clyde greeted us, walking over with Craig and Tweek at his heels. Ever since Token and I started dating, I began hanging out with his group of friends more and more.

"Hey Clyde." I greeted him back, also nodding my head towards Craig and Tweek in greeting.

Like they always did, Craig just flipped me off, and Tweek spazzed. With all that caffeine and anxiety the guy deals with, I'm surprised he hasn't had a heart attack yet.

"What's wrong Craig, you look perturbed." Token asked. I had no idea what that word meant, Token was always using big fancy words.

"Some chucklehead confused me with Marsh AGAIN! I don't understand why people are getting us confused ALL the time! So what if we both have black hair, light coloured eyes, and love the colour blue? Those are the only similarities between us." Craig snapped, probably using his allotted showing of emotion for the whole week.

I could understand Craig's frustration. Even though they hardly looked alike, Stan was 5'8 with a muscular build and a square face, whereas Craig was about 6'3 with a lankier build, and a more soft jawline, people still got them confused.

"You think that's bad? People keep confusing me with Eric Cartman." Clyde said with a shudder.

"Oh wow, okay, you win." Craig said, putting his hand on Clyde's shoulder. A small look passed between them, it made me wonder if maybe they were together. I then shook my head, no, that's silly, Clyde's with Maria, a girl who recently moved here from Mexico, according to Clyde, she made the best damn tacos he ever tasted.

We stood there and chatted for a few more minutes until the bell finally rang to officially start the day.

"I'll see you in art class." I told Token, art is the first class we have together, before kissing him softly.

"I love you." He said as he kissed me back.  
"I love you too." I said, as I started to walk away, I turned back to look at his retreating form as it got smaller and smaller as he walked down the hall-way. I knew he had his first class with Kevin, and I just hoped neither of them would end up getting hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In this chapter there will be butchered Italiano. I'm not fluent at all in the language, I'm sorry about that.**

 **Also, more racism.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

I walked into my Italiano I class, trying to ignore the glare that Kevin gave me as soon as I stepped through the door. In our school, we had a choice between four foreign language classes, Italian, French, Spanish, and German. Most of the girls, and Christophe, all took French class. At first I didn't understand why someone who already knew French would take the class, until I was told that he was doing it to get an easy A, it all made sense after that. Cartman obviously was in the German class, along with Butters and Kenny. Clyde, because they had tacos in class a lot, had chosen to take Spanish.

"Ciao." Craig greeted me when I walked towards my desk, it is required that if we want to freely talk, we must do it in Italian. A lot of people who don't know much Italian think that ciao means goodbye, however, it actually means both hello and goodbye.

"Ciao, come stai?" I asked. (Hello, how are you? Informal)

"Mi sento una merda, tu?" Craig said. (I feel like shit, you? Informal)

"Craig!" Signora Rossi snapped.

"Bene, grazie." (Fine, thanks) I said as I sat down in my seat, trying to hide my smile as Signora Rossi ranted at Craig in Italian, half of which I didn't understand.

"Hey Little Black Sambo." Kevin leered at me as Signora Rossi's back was turned.

"You're supposed to be speaking Italian." I snapped, ignoring his childish name calling.

"Well, you're not speaking Italian." He snapped back; good point.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the front of the class, only to have Kevin pull my hair, hard.

"What was that about?" I snapped, earning glances from most of the students in the class.

"Italiano, per favore." (Italian, please) Signora Rossi said to us.

"After class." Kevin hissed in my ear.

The rest of the class was us doing doing an assignment over the colours. Last week, we had learned about words like, fat, thin, short, tall, which left Kyle calling Cartman 'grasso' at every turn. The other boy never caught on that the word meant fat, so he just stood there looking confused, which was pretty funny.

After Itliano I ended, I started making my way towards Science class, only to be pushed roughly from behind.

"What the hell was that about!?" I yelled when I saw Kevin looming over me. He got down on his knees and leaned in real close to my face.

"Stay the hell away from Kenny, or there will be hell to pay." He said with a look of pure hatred in his eyes that sent a fear like I hadn't ever felt through me.

I honestly did not know what to do, I loved Kenny, with all my heart, but his brother also seemed like the type who would kill me if I didn't do what he said. After Kevin walked off, I stood up and continued my journey to Science class, confused as hell on what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Guest, honestly I have no idea which principal I am going to use! Which would you rather?**

 **Anyway, thank all of you for reviewing and reading :)**

* * *

Only a few more hours until I get to see Token. I thought to myself as I stood on the toe-line in the gym along with the other guys in my year.

"Listen up Maggots! Today we are going to be playing-" The coach began to say when he was interrupted by Damien storming into the gym.

"Mr Thorne you are late." Coach snapped. Damien ignored him and continued over to us, he then stopped by Kyle and...hit him square in the face!

"What the hell was that about?" Stan demanded, jumping to the defence of his super best friend.

"He kissed my boyfriend!" Damien yelled as fire sprang from his finger tips. Oh shit, I thought to myself, one of my good friends has gone and pissed off the son of Satan.

"Yea? Guess what? That's not all we did!" Kyle yelled in anger as he got back up to his feet. Soon, an all out brawl between Damien and Kyle was going in in the middle of the gym floor. Stan jumped in when he saw that Kyle was royally getting his ass kicked.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Bebe asked the coach, who was standing there cheering.

"No, this is the stuff I live for." The coach said in excitement, like this was the most entertaining thing he had seen in his life.

As more kids started to join into the fight, I took this as my opportunity to sneak out and see Token. I crept out of the gym, and along the walls of the school building like a spy out of a movie or something. When I reached the classroom that Token was in, English, I peered through the small window in the door and saw him reading out of his literature book. I lightly tapped the glass four times, our secret code, to get his attention. I then moved away from the door so I wouldn't get caught. A few minutes later, he came out carrying a hall pass.

"Hey, how'd you get out of class?" He asked before lightly kissing me on the cheek.

"Well, long story short, Kyle kissed Christophe, Damien got pissed, and a huge fight started in the middle of gym." I said.

"Wait, Kyle did that? That doesn't really sound like him." Token said.

"Yea, and you should have heard what he said when Damien confronted him, he told him that they did more than just kiss." I said.

Token's eyes widened with shock,

"Could you imagine if he was the first of us to lose his virginity?" He asked, causing me to let out a snort, I never would have imagined Token to bring up something like sex!

"Didn't Jimmy lose his to that prostitute that one time?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure." Token said. When it came to having sex, people thought I did it a lot, however, the truth was, I hadn't ever gone all the way, the furthest I've ever gotten to was oral, and Token had only gotten to the make out stage of the physical part of relationships.

"Hey Kenny, hey Token." Karen said, making Token and I both breathe out a sigh of relief, sex talk always made things feel awkward between us.

"Hey Karen." I said with a smile, she is a year below me in school.

"Hey Karen." Token echoed me, however, I could see that he looked slightly uncomfortable.

"It's okay," I said as I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "she's not like the other members of my family."

"Kevin isn't racist either, not really, he's just being mean because he's afraid to disobey, Dad." Karen said.

"You heard about what happened?" I asked.

"Yea, this is a small school, word travels fast." She said.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." She then said when the bell rang, I guess time really does travel fast when you're having fun.

"See ya." I said before turning to Token and kissing him softly.

"I'll see you next period." I said with a smile as I headed to Economics class, on my way there I thought about Kyle, and what Karen said about word travelling fast, I just hoped mine and Token's relationship wouldn't travel back to Dad anytime soon if ever, I didn't want to know what he'd do if he found out that I was DATING the boy he had banned me from even speaking to, it couldn't be good.


	6. Chapter 6

When I got home, I was greeted by my parents as soon as I opened the door. They had blank looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" I asked, knowing that they only had those faces when something bad really happened.

"We told you not to hang out with that boy anymore." My mother said. As I walked into my house, I was shocked, and angry to see that my suitcases were already packed.

"Why are my suitcases packed and out here?" I demanded.

"We told you, that if you didn't stop talking to that boy, we would send you to a boarding school." My dad said.

"I haven't talked to Kenny since you told me not to!" I lied.

"Don't lie to us Token, lying will get you nowhere." My mother said.

"I'm not lying." I said through gritted teeth.

"We know you were lying son, we have proof." Dad.

"Proof? What proof?" I asked, I wondered if he had paid one of my friends to be a spy.

"We installed nano cameras in your clothes to spy on you." He said simply.

"WHAT?!" I exploded, feeling my anger raise at an all time high.

"Calm down sweetie, we weren't trying to hurt you, we were just trying to protect you." Mother said gently.

"Protect me? Protect me? You think spying on me like Big Brother is PROTECTING ME?" I demanded as I ripped my clothes off.

"Son, calm down, there is no reason you should be acting this way." My dad said firmly.

"Oh? There isn't? So, forbidding me from talking to my boyfriend, and then spying on me isn't grounds or me to be upset?" I seethed.

"Boyfriend?" My parents said in unison as they exchanged glances.

"That's right, Kenny McCormick, or the white-trash piece of shit, as you both have so affectionately called him is my boyfriend." I snapped before storming out the door, naked as a jay bird. I wasn't going to let them send me to boarding school, I'd run away before that happened. A figurative light bulb then flashed into my head, Kenny and I could run away together! That way, our parents wouldn't be trying to tear us apart at every turn, I wouldn't have to worry about Kevin trying to kill me. It would be just perfect!

However, before I spoke to Kenny, I would have to get some clothes. I decided on going to Kyle's house, since he lives the closest. I was grateful, that he answered the door when I knocked, I didn't want to imagine what his mother would do if she saw a naked boy standing on her door-step.

"Uhh Token?" Kyle said, looking everywhere except up at me.

"Can I come in? It's freezing out here." I said as I bounced from one foot to the other.

"Uh yea." He said, moving aside to let me through.

"Dude, where are your clothes?" Stan piped up from Kyle's bed when we made it upstairs to his room.

"Well, I found out that my parents had installed nano cameras into my clothes, so I ripped them off and ran over here to borrow some." I explained.

"Holy shit dude! That's insane." Stan said with disbelief.

"Yea, even my mother isn't THAT overbearing." Kyle said.

"So, can I borrow some clothes?" I asked, causing both boys to quirk a brow at me.

"You want to borrow some of Kyle's clothes? You do realise that you're going to borrowing clothes from the smallest kid in our year right?" Stan asked with disbelief.

"Shut up Stan! I'm not that little." Kyle snapped.

"I didn't think, I just ran to the closest house where someone I knew lived." I admitted, feeling a bit foolish.

"My parents aren't home, you can feel free to have one of my dad's undershirts, and a pair of his sweats that he rarely wears." Kyle said.

"Thanks." I said with a slight smile.

After I got dressed, I thanked him again before heading towards Stark's Pond, hoping that Kenny would be there, and as luck would have it, he was.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, this is a little off-topic, okay, it's A LOT off-topic from the fic, and South Park, and all that, but I was just too excited not to share this amazing news!**

 **My wife and I found out that we are having a baby girl! I am so excited :D**

 **Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed in the last chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy this one :)**

* * *

I watched with a smile as Token made his way over me, he was very undressed, especially for the snow. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of grey sweats. When he turned around for a moment, for some reason, I almost choked by laughter, when I saw that the seat of his sweats had the word 'Dolphin' going across it.

"Why do your pants say dolphin on the butt?" I asked as I tried to contain my laughter.

"I had to borrow clothes from Kyle's dad." He said with a light sigh.

"Why? Don't you have two whole closets full of clothes?" I asked.

"No, I might be rich, but I'm not a total clothes whore like Massie Block from The Clique." He said with slight amusement, however, I could see in his eyes that all was not right.

"Is everything okay?" I asked as he sat down on the bench beside me.

"No, when I got home, my parents had my suitcases all ready and packed for the boarding school." He said.  
"What? Why? How? I don't think anyone would tell them, and even if Kevin did want to tell them, he's too stupid to know how to contact them." I said with disbelief, was one of our friends a spy? Cartman. I decided, it HAD to be him, he'd do anything for a little bit of cash. Or maybe it was Butters, he was VERY easily persuaded.

"They installed nano cameras in my clothes." He said.  
"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Isn't that illegal?" I asked.

"I think that if it's done by your legal guaridan, and you're still a minor it isn't, I'm not quite sure though." Token said. Even though his dad is a lawyer, he does not know much about the law, however, he knows more than everyone else, which is saying something.

"That's so messed up! I can't believe they'd do that." I said.

"So, you have to go to the boarding school then huh?" I asked sadly as I felt tears threaten to creep up into my eyes.  
"No, I'm not." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.  
"So...you got them to change their mind?" I asked hopefully, one set of parents not being against our relationship was better than none at all.

"Well, no, I was thinking that we should run away." He said all in one breath.

I looked at him with shock, he wanted to run away from his fancy mansion and his life of caviar and dinner parties? I hated to think this, but I honestly did not think that he would make it living the poor life. I knew that was horrible to think about my boyfriend, but he had spent his whole life living in luxury, how could he ever survive?

"With us together, we will make it." He told me, like he had read my mind or something.

"What about Karen?" I asked, I didn't want to leave her alone with my idiot brother and dead beat parents.

"I'll call Craig and ask him to keep an eye on her, you know when he fights, he wins." Token said. I nodded, I supposed that would be okay, even though Craig rarely fought, he thought it was pointless, when he did, he was a forced to be reckoned with. Hell, people would take one look at his 6'3 frame, his cold grey eyes, and take off running in the other direction.

"I'm going to text her real quick." I said, before doing just that. Then, Token and I held each other's hands as we started to make our way towards the main road, with nothing but the clothes on our backs. I didn't know how we'd make it, but like Token said, with us together, we could accomplish anything.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone so much for their extremely nice reviews :)**

 **I would also like to apologise for taking so long to update, I haven't really been as inspired as I was at first.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

* * *

I stood against Kenny, he stood against me, we were both huddled up so close, and shivering so hard, that walking was slow and agonizing for us.

"I w-wish we had a c-car." He stammered out as his teeth chattered. I felt stupid, I should have brought my car when I ran out instead of walking to the pond. Maybe it wasn't too late to go and get it?

I voiced my thoughts out loud to Kenny, but he shook his head,

"They probably have a whole police squad waiting to nab you as soon as they see you." He said.

"You're probably right." I said with a sigh, I mean, if my parents were insane enough to put nano-cameras in my clothes, then they were probably insane enough to call the police to steak out for me, when I hadn't even been gone an hour.

"Here." Kenny said, taking off half of his jacket and advising me to put it around myself. Now we were both sharing it. I had to admit, I did feel a little warmer, but walking became harder.

"Don't worry Token, we can stop at someone's house and get some clothes for you, some warmer clothes, do you know anyone who lives near by here?" Kenny asked.

"Uh, Craig does." I said.

"Okay." He said, and a few minutes later, we reached the Tucker residence. Luckily, it was Craig who answered the door, not that I minded his parents, they were actually fairly nice, I just didn't feel like seeing any adults right now.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked, flipping us off, as he let us into the house.  
I let it all spill out, about the nano-cameras, about mine and Kenny's parents' disapproval, about running away.

"Wow, that's really fucked up." He said, shaking his head.

"I know! Imagine when he used the bathroom, the camera probably focused on his schlong!" Kenny exclaimed. I flushed, I hadn't even thought about that, it was really disturbing.  
"I'm sure they weren't watching him during private moments, none of the parents in South Park are that perverted." Craig said, he was right, I realised; I instantly felt better.  
"So, where are you guys planning on going?" He asked.

"We, uh, haven't really thought of it yet, it was just a spur of the moment thing." I answered honestly. I knew better than to lie to Craig, he could sniff out bullshit like a bloodhound.

"Well, I suggest you stay at Tweek's house until you come up with a plan." He said.  
"Tweek? That kid will crack like a nut the second anyone questions him!" Kenny exclaimed.

"No, you don't tell him you're staying there, you sneak into his house, stay in the basement, attic, or whatever. If Tweek sees you and tells his parents, they'll think he's just hallucinating or something, and his parents will be too focused in their own shit to think twice about unexplained noises, and what not." Craig explained.

"Well, it could work." Kenny said after a few moments of silence. I however, was unconvinced.

"I don't know, it just seems wrong, I don't want to give Tweek a heart attack by making him think his house is haunted or something." I said as I pulled on a pair of jeans, and a sweater that Craig laid out of me.

"Eh, he's survived Underpants Gnomes this long, I'm sure ghosts won't be too big of an issue." Craig said with a shrug.  
"He's right Token, and it'll only be temporary." Kenny said, taking my hand in his.

"Fine." I relented with a sigh. Kenny, Craig, and I then proceeded to work on 'operation, sneak into Tweek's house without getting caught.' It was a lame and boring operation name, I knew that, but creativity had never really been one of my strong suits.

Our planning was cut short, when a random bullet came whizzing through Craig's open window, shooting Kenny through the head.

"Dammit." I groaned, I wasn't too upset though, I knew Kenny would come back, he always came back.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I apologise for the long wait, I have family stuff going on.**  
 **I would also like to thank everyone for reviewing.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it didn't seem like many people enjoyed the last one haha.**

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself in my room.

Dammit! This happened EVERY SINGLE TIME! Now I would really be behind schedule. I had no idea if Token was alright, if he had gotten caught, or what.

However, this did have a small silver lining, I could pack a few clothes and stuff to make it easier for us.

I walked over to my closet and pulled my old duffel bag off the top shelf, it had a small rip in it, but it wasn't big enough for anything to really fall out of it, so I wasn't bothered by it.

After I packed, I went outside, not bothering to sneak, my parents probably wouldn't even see me, and if they did, they probably wouldn't even care.

I decided on going to Stark's Pond first, that's usually where Token and I meet up.

I breathed out a sigh of relief when I saw him on a bench, per usual,

"Kenny." He said, perking up instantly when he saw me.

"Hey, was I gone long?" I asked.

"Just a day-"  
"A DAY a whole day?! Did anything happen while I was gone?" I asked, I knew it wasn't TOO bad, I mean, he was still here with me, but I couldn't believe I missed a day out of my life when something this important was going on.

"Well, Craig and I tried to figure out a way to break into Tweek's house, the only problem was, they have a high-tech security system. Anyway, I was out of range just enough so I wouldn't be caught by the camera, but unfortunately, Craig wasn't." Token said.

"Oh no, what happened with Craig?" I asked.

"Well, you remember how in the fourth grade everyone thought Craig and Tweek were dating?" Token said.

"They weren't really dating?" I asked, I could have sworn they were.

"No, but anyway, Craig used that to his advantage, he told the Tweaks that he was trying to be all romantic for Tweek, and climb up the gutter to his window or something." Token said.

I couldn't help but to laugh, Craig and romance? Please!

"Did they buy it?" I asked after I collecting myself.

"Yea, but now Craig is stuck in a false relationship with Tweek again." Token said.

"But is it false? I mean, what if it's real and they just pretend like it's false, because even though most people ARE okay with it, there's still some that aren't?" I asked.

"Trust me, it's false, Craig is one of my best friends, if he really was gay, I would know." Token said.

"Okay, if you're sure." I said with slight disbelief.

"So, nothing happened with your parents or anything?" I then asked.

"Well, I'm still here aren't I? I stayed the night at Craig's house, and then I came here as soon as I woke up, because I knew that's where you'd be." Token said with a smile before kissing me gently. As we were kissing, I noticed that he wasn't wearing Kyle's dad's clothes anymore.

"Whose clothes are these?" I asked, tugging on the sleeve of his jumper.

"Jealous?" He teased with an eyebrow lift.

"No, I'm just curious about whose clothes these are, I know they're not Craig's, because he's a lot taller than you." I said.

"You're right, they're Stan's." He said.

"Stan? When did you see Stan?" I asked.

"He was there at Kyle's house when I went to go borrow some clothes, so he knew all about my situation, he was happy to lend me some of his clothes." Token said.

"That's nice of him." I said with a smile, I was surprised though, Token wasn't one of Stan's favourite people, he had a small dislike towards him ever since Wendy dumped him for Token in the third grade.

"Oh, and Kyle gave me a bag of food, it's all Kosher, but it's better than nothing." Token said, reaching under the bench and pulling out a duffel bag that was much nicer than my own. I hadn't even noticed it down there.

"So, I'm ready to go when you are." He said.

"Wherever you go, I'll always be ready to follow." I said, I know it sounded corny, but oh well.

"I don't want you to follow me, I want you to be beside me, always." Token said.

I smiled and leaned over to kiss him, even though what he said was even cornier than what I said, it was still super sweet.

I had no idea what the future had in store for us, or if we would even survive this whole ordeal, I just knew that no matter what happened, it couldn't be worse than us being apart forever.


End file.
